


Under the cliff

by Klancelover



Series: Alternative [2]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klancelover/pseuds/Klancelover
Summary: Lance was the youngest of his siblings, even when he found out that he had a identical twin, he was still the smallest.But you know! The first one to notice, that you are twin! Dies first.





	1. Blind date

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry i’m not abounding the other story, i’m just had a great idea and need to write it.

“LANCE, WAKE UP YOUR LATE FOR YOUR INTERVIEW” Veronica screamed shaking him off his bed. He flopped into the ground, groaning. Completely in sleeper gaze, until situation of his status hit him. With one swift push up he landed on both of his leg, without even knowing that he did the most coolest stunt, he rummaged trough his closet trying to find the best cloth he could wear.  
“Fuck it!” He cursed, grabbing one t shirt and pant, and stormed out of his room. 

His mom used to greet him in the mornings but this time everyone was in panic mode. He didn’t even take his lunch.  
If he late for this job interview, he will stuck in his fathers farm. This was “The” company that he dreamed forever to be par of. This was the only one chance he got.  
And Lance can’t ruin it.  
—————————————————  
Keith had everything he wanted, nice house, loving family, beautiful ladies drooling over him. And yet his heart was craving something even more.

Keith Kogane is the next heir to huge Corporation called Galra. And his mother is desperate for her son to hit up with someone. He had been in countless failed dates, each one of them ended up Keith leaving the girls, cold. 

“Mom, i swear to god, i’m not going to your another date!” Keith told to Krolia, irritated. However Krolia approaches Keith fixing his tie. “I know, but this time, it different. “He” is only adopted son of very rich family!”  
Krolia’s word startled Keith, eyebrows raised he looked at his mom, with questions filled in his eyes.  
“Don’t look at me like that! When you don’t even dare to look at any “woman” in sight I thought you were into “men”. I mean if you are, I understand!” Krolia said, being nonsensical about it.  
“If you don’t want to-“  
“Yes” Keith said causing his mom jump a bit, and her face lights up. “Really. Thank heavens, I thought i” ll never see my grandchildren in my life time”.  
“So who is this person?”  
“Ooh his name is Leonard Sera! He is an adopted son of Micheal Sera who was your dads co-worker back in the day”  
“Dad’s co-worker?”  
“Yes, i know mentioning your dad can be awkward sometimes but talking to someone who used to know him, deeply helps your mother you know!” She said to Keith, he can understand where his mother is coming from.  
“And you want me to date his son because?”  
“It helps the company too” irritated Keith whined “seriously mom!”  
Krolia smiling “yes” 

Finally giving up for last time, he agreed to go on his mother’s idea.  
“Ooh and before you go, make sure to behave yourself, Leonard is very wise person. And seriously judgmental. If you meet him first time, make sure you gave him great first impression”

Keith had no idea how this will turn up, but his heart tells him this time was different, because he was actually nervous in first ever in a date.

—————————————————  
The sky roared as the lighting strikes trough the tree burning it in the process. Leonard is fascinated by the nature since he came conscious in side of the river.  
He had no idea who he was or where he came for. Or even his family.  
As wander trough the beach side alone as a twelve year old, he came across a man who later took him in as his own son. 

He was happy about his life. Until his father asked him to go on date with his friends son. And first time ever he hated his father.  
“I don’t think i will! You know me, i like to absorb in distance, until i wanted to test it.” Leo said as he not giving one eye to his father as he read a book that was ticker than the bible.  
“Come on son, when did i ever asked you anything, help me up here” Micheal said, sitting side with son, giving a curious glance at his book.  
“Pretty please.” Said the father, Leo however lowered his book, sighing deeply. “Fine, i’m expecting the man to behave. Not act as he was savage” he said having serious fire in his eyes while saying it, but inside he was fearful of his father that Leo had his heart for his body guard Alex. Since his father hated whoever worked under him came close to his own son. he hoped this date end up horrible, so he can be with one he truly love. 

The day had finally come as Leonard sit and waited for this man to come se they can start this miserable date. While he was waiting there was magazine on table, as flipped trough one page caught his attention.  
“The twin that was separated, the one first realized the other, dies first!” It said. Without giving second thought he placed it back as he gaze trough the place he saw a man running almost in lights speed dropping a ring in the process  
“Hey wait!” Leonard screamed, but the ring was snatched for the ground by Keith “hey you dropped it!” He screamed and the man looked back, the total of numbness filled Leonards body as he saw someone just like him, looking almost as if he was from a same pod. 

The man smiled taking the ring and left immediately. Once he left, his date turned to him, and he quickly puts on his sun glasses. Hiding his face a bit, even though it won’t work.

“So? Whats up?” Keith said, Leonard know he was going to end up with a oak. But currently he was no way in a mood to talk to Keith, who was staring at him as he was about punch him.  
“You know i need to cross the other side of the continent to meet you! Right?” Said Keith trying to block the direction where the man left, Leonard however was annoyed by his rudeness. And he walked out, without saying any word. 

He had a twin. Which means he had a life before his father.


	2. Misunderstanding

In midst of waking up, the cold sense of dread filled over him as he slowly rouse from the wet sand. Looking around he saw black clouds hovering over the deep blue sky ocean. Thunder flashing as he saw it. 

Lunging onward dreading with cold sweat Leonard looked around his room. Unable to calm his heart. 

He found out his twin brother was named Lance. Who was working under him, in his company as an receptionist.  
He felt guilty, knowing that he was living more healthier and wealthier than his baby twin brother. 

It didn't take him long to accept he was once part of a very big family.   
He doesn't need to dig deep into the family history to know he belong there. Even though he don't remember every single moment of his 12 years of life, his heart urges him to show his presence to them. But listen to your heart but never follow it. Thats how he became rich without the help of his father. Leonard and his father is close, very close. But when ever he felt lonely in different way, he seek comfort in a book the scent of a new book he bought from a store, it reminded him of Alex. 

Trough the years his father had fired countless client and workers, just because they talked to him about his days, mornings and nights. Ruining people's life who were just trying to get by their life. But he never apposed his father. I couldn't be here without him he thought as Leonard elegantly walked trough the halls of his fathers mansion. By passing a giant pool, that no one ever uses, he saw his father afore approaching his son, along with tree other body guards. 

Among them stands Alex who was shining like he was an angle fallen from the sky.   
"Leo! Son. Good morning! Going work?" Micheal asked Leon smiled slowly at "yes!"  
His father was an mysterious man. No! Not mysterious rather annoying and secretive. Annoying because his father won't allow him to hang around a normal and working people. Rather he make him follow most tiniest, selfish people in the world, acts as if they care. 

He understands why, actually maybe not. He never did. He never understand why he was so protective over him.   
He stopped greeting his father. He smiled warmly. Micheal was short and chubby man. But his chubbiness wasn't because he was lazy, not it was pure muscle. He wasn't someone to cross hands with. Not because he has hundreds of henchmen surrounding him but because he was boxing champion back in the seventies. Leonard learned couple of moves from him. It wasn't great but at least he'll be able to defend himself if someone decided to kidnapped him. 

Leonard tried to keep he's eyes to his father. It was hard. "So what are you going to do today?" Micheal asked tilting his round head slightly. Leo kept his eyes on to him at all time. He thinks for sec, he was going to meet Kogane, last time it didn't end well, since he walked out on the man. He felt guilty for it, but his shock of seeing someone just like him, over came his annoyances towards the mullet.   
"Mhh maybe finish the meeting me and Kogane had!" He chimed and the feeling of Alex looking at him burned. He was still regretful over the fact that Alex asked him to run away to Australia with him. He refused, wanting to stay with his father, now he realized it was bad and dumb idea. 

"Good i heard you walked out on him." Micheal placed his hand on his shoulder, "make it out to him.! You probably didn't mean it! Did you?" Micheal trustfully eyed him. Leo was defenseless when it comes to his fathers naive face. He took painfully slow inhale and nodded " i didn't really mean it sorry dad!" He replied. 

Satisfied, he smiled patted him on his back and started to walk forward. 

After his father passed him he turned around, his eyes locked with Alex as he slowly walks away from him. He does nothing but stand there alone and sad. 

———————  
Yesterday was a bust for Keith. He never had anyone walk away from him during he's talk but Leonard did. That high and mighty asshole think's he was better than everyone.   
He was walking along the halls of the pharmaceutical corporation called The family. Leonard's own company. He was still furious about yesterday. And he's going to knock a sense out of that all self important fuck. 

While he was walking someone bumped him in to his shoulder. Facing the person who hit him. Keith's whole rage inside him just bust out.   
"YOU!!" He screamed, gripping Leonard's shoulder. For some reason he looked terrified and confused.   
"Wh-who the hell are you, let me go!" Leonard screamed back. Keith didn't listen, pinned the guy on the wall. "You left me in that place i had to pay the rent for it" Keith barked, but without a warning Leonard kneed him in the balls. And ran. 

He cursed trying to run after him but was interrupted by Alex. The body guard of Micheal.   
He sighed and falls on the ground.   
Amused chuckle escaped Alex as he looked back at guy who just kneed his dick.   
"Son of bitch, gosh" Keith released an angry huff as he looked up at Alex, who was eyeing Leonard weirdly. "Uhh Alex?" 

"Who was that?" Question startled Keith. Isn't he supposed to be protecting him. While thinking about, he suddenly got great amount of guilt formed in his gut " uhh that was Leonard, you should know him?" He asked, Alex didn't left his gaze away from the hallway where Leo disappeared.   
"I don't think so!" He said before leaving without saying a word. Keith was left there again. He started to think this was going to be pattern. 

Once gets himself up from the ground, a man in a very expensive suit come along with couple of people behind him. What do he know. It was Leonard freshly in new suit looking innocent and cunning for his own good. 

For a guy who just kneed him, he looked at him and smiled. This irks something in him. 

Leonard was playing with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m already got the bigger picture for this story, so i hope this one doesn’t drop flat on it face like the other.


End file.
